reborn_ocfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Лар Милч
|Kanji Name = ラル•ミルチ |Romaji Name = Raru Miruchi |Звания = Хранитель Испорченной Соски |Звания 2 = Бывший Босс COMSUBIN |Звания 3 = Член CEDEF |Пол = Женский |Возраст = 2 (Аркобалено) |Дата рождения = 20 Февраля |Статус = Жива |Famiglia = Вонгола |Команда = COMSUBIN (Ранее) |Команда 2 = Аркобалено |Команда 3 = CEDEF |Команда 4 = Команда Колонелло (Ранее) |Оружие = Ружье |Животное из коробочки = Замза |Пламя = Дождь, Облако и Туман |Группа крови = O |Рост = 40 см (Аркобалено) |Вес = 4 кг (Аркобалено) |Семья = Колонелло (Жених) |Сейю = Masami Suzuki |Манга = Глава 112 |Аниме = Эпизод 50 |Галерея = да }} Лар Милч (ラル•ミルチ, Raru Miruchi) Личность Лар Милч в будущем появляется как сугубо деловой тип человека. Она сходу говорит Тсуне,что он не прогрессирует так быстро, как она надеялась, и затем берёт его в качестве ученика. Поручив Тсуне и его Хранителям дождя и урагана кольца и коробочки, она атаковала Тсуну и Ямамото, и она почувствовала, что теряет своё внимание. Лар Милч была настоящим держателем синей соски для Аркобалено, но была неожиданно заменена Колонелло, в попытке спасти ее от проклятия Аркобалено. Из-за опоздания Колонелло Лар все равно пришлось взять половину проклятия, она разделяла те же физические эффекты, как и другие Аркобалено, но была не в состоянии постичь всю мощь синей соски, которая была дана Колонелло. Внешность У Лар спортивные темно-синие волосы и характерный шрам в виде пламени на правой щеке. Она впервые появилась в младенческой форме, на ней боевое снаряжение, алая накидка и инфракрасный визор. Лар также носит повеждённую соску Аркаболено на груди для перерождения. Ее взрослая форма, как впервые увидел Цуна после прибытия в будущее, гораздо более развита. Она носит коричневую майку, обтягивающие голубые шорты и загар. У нее есть козырек и надевает маску гориллы на плече (предположительно как наплечники). Ее хар-длина выросла сразу за плечи. Когда Лар была инструктором COMSUBIN, она была показана, в стандартной коричневой униформе, инструктор ей в тон шляпы. Ее волосы только доходили до плеч. У Лар не было шрама на щеке в то время, появилось после проклятия. Сюжет Арка Вария Впервые Лар появилась в арке Вария, как член организации Иемитсу. Она помогает Орегано и Турмерику в привлечении внимания охранников IX Вонгола, дабы дать время Иемитсу, чтобы тот смог противостоять Девятому. Арка Будущее Прибытие и поиск сильнейших Лар является первым человеком, который занимается Тсуной и Хаято. Она использует патроны подпитывая пламя тумана, которым легко завлекает Хаято. Но, когда она берется за Цуну, он выдерживает ее атаки. После борьбы с ними в течение короткого периода,она замечает, что в прошлом, даже при ее максимальной мощности, Тсуна был бы слишком силён, но говорит, что это не так в будущем. Она переключается на пламя облака, используя их в качестве топлива ее оружия Сороконожки из коробки, чтобы победить Тсуну, используя её возможности к размножению, чтобы заставить его излучать пламя неба. В то время как три из них вернулись обратно на базу, они попадаются к Моски, который крупнее и сильнее, чем в гола Моска Тсуна и Хибари в прошлом. В этот момент она объясняет про цепь Маммоне и даёт её, чтобы покрыть свои кольца Вонголы; впрочем, Тсуна забывает о кольце Ланция что дал Базиль, и это заканчивается привлечением Страу Моски, Тсуна и Гокудера Хаято вовремя убегают. Вдруг, в будущем Ямамото приходит и использует новый ход - Атака ди Скуало - останавливает Страу Моску. Он смеется и шутит с двумя, пока они гуляют. Лар останавливает группу и спрашивает, должны ли они останавливаться, потому что в быстром темпе это займет всю ночь, чтобы добраться до базы. Она ничего не говорит, когда он сказал что ее информация была ложной. Однако, когда она проходит через три-ни-сет барьер убежище Вонголы, она падает в обморок. Лар отказывается учить Тсунаеши Саваду или Гокудеру Хаято не говоря ничего о том, как бороться в будущем, потому что у них есть Ямамото, который будет гораздо охотнее обучать их. Она не принимает участие в битве с Нозару и Тазару, но в конце концов согласились тренировать всех трёх, увидев, что будущий Ямамото был заменен на его более молодое "я". Тренировки Лар сначала объясняет динамику борьбы в этой эпохе, в комплекте с кольцом-дождя и коробочкой компонент успешно использует коробочку как оружие. Когда Ямамото заявляет, что он не понимает, она нападает на него. Когда Ямамото и Гокудеро смогли зажечь пламя кольца Вонголы, она поворачивается к Цуне, которому по-прежнему не удается. Когда он начинает "вести себя круто", она движется, чтобы напасть на него во второй раз, но он возродился уже в шаге и у его получается вытянуть силу из своего кольца неба. Цуна успевает открыть коробочку,которую дала Лар Мирч, чтобы узнать где пустышки Аркобалено (предположительно, чтобы узнать о Колонелло), которые она сейчас держит. Поиск Киоко и битва с Гаммой Хи-бёрд летит вверху, но сигнал исчезает возле храма Намимори. Цуна и семья очень надеется, что это означает,что наконец, Хибари вступит в их ряды, но тогда Киоко сбежала,чтобы найти брата.Они решают разделиться,и всё остаётся за решением Цуны. Он решает, что Хаято и Такеши будут следить за Хи-бёрдом, и принимая его ослабленнуя рука во внимание, Цуна, спрашивает Лар будет она сопровождать его на поисках Киоко. Она соглашается и говорит Такеши и Хаято, что если боя не избежать то им никто не поможет и им придётся справляться самим. Тсуна и Лар попробовали пойти к дому Киоко, но они видят, что он находится под наблюдением Мельфиоре, поэтому они решают, что нет смысла следовать по нему. Они ходят вокруг некоторое время и обнаружив, что Киоко была у Куракавы Ханы.С облегчением, у них разговор был короткий и Лар сопровождает Цуну, чтобы встретиться с Гокудерой и Ямамото. Однако, Гамма летит над их головами, они понимают, что он направился в направлении другой группы, но пришели к печальному выводу, что они не помогут. После того, как они прибывают, бой уже закончился,будущий Хибари был ловким, и легко, победил Гамму. К сожалению, Хаято и Такеши, не так повезло. Они получили раны,и пострадали в результате их потери держателя молнии кольца Маре. Так Цуна и Хибари во второй команде несли побеждённых Хранителей Вонголы обратно в убежище, где Киоко принесла новую одежду для всех. Training II Lal bears witness as Adult Хибари Кея encases Tsuna in his Box Weapon. She witnesses Tsuna utilizing his new Version Vongola Ring X-Gloves, and their "Peak" type characteristic. She does not interfere because, like Reborn, she knows that the only way to bring out Tsuna' power is to put him in a real life-or-death struggle. Merone Base Invasion When the Millefiore Famiglia make a preemptive strike on the hideout, Lal accompanies Тсунаеши Савада, Future Сасагава Рёхей, Гокудера Хаято, and Ямамото Такеши on the infiltration of the Merone Base. She watches Tsuna defeat Dendro Chilum with his X-Burner, and is surprised when she learns that that was only around 20% of its power. Afterwards, she heads the group and scouts out the next room, but is attacked by some type of Sun Box Weapon. It turns out to be Ginger Bread's. He sets up a Sun Web and blocks her allies from helping her fight. As her loss is foreshadowed, she remembers the day they became Arcobaleno. With new resolve, she converts her life to her Corrupt Pacifier in exchange for Rain Flames to nullify the Sun Spiders. Lal, using her body to emit Rain Flame, jumps up and ensnares Ginger Bread with her Cloud Centipede and runs him through with it, killing the doll. The battle is tiring, and she is unable to walk after a while. She wants to be used as a decoy, but Tsuna takes her place. She is carried by Yamamoto until Ирие Шойчи shifts the base around, separating the groups into her and Ямамото Такеши, and Гокудера Хаято and Сасагава Рёхей. She is set down by Yamamoto as he prepares to face off against Генкиши. When the fight is over, she tries to save Yamamoto from being killed by pulling him away with her Cloud Centipede. Genkishi destroys it, and Lal Mirch falls unconscious for the rest of the invasion. Arcobaleno Trials Arc Lal serves as an observer for the Arcobaleno Trials that are to be overcome by Tsuna and his Guardians. Later, she gets captured, along with all the other Arcobaleno (except Aria) by Verde, who used a variation of Non Tri-Ni-Set waves, which only paralyzes them; however, they were revealed to be cloaked in one of Вайпер's illusions, the real them being safely observing. Choice Arc Lal originally intended to participate in Choice even if she had to crawl there, but Реборн convinced her that regaining her strength is more important, as such, she never made an appearance during the match. Still being very weak, Lal's next appearance happens after Choice is over, when she runs out from Melone Base with Tsuna and the others at the moment Zakuro arrives and the base explodes, thanks to the new pacifier cover made by Giannini, Lal isn't affected by the Tri-ni-set. Later on, she delivers Colonello's Blue Pacifier to Yuni. Future Final Battle Arc Despite her weakness and Tsuna's disapproval, Lal decided to fight against the Real Six Funeral Wreaths together with Gamma and Gokudera. Lal uses her Cloud Centipede to surround Zakuro, but she and the other two get defeated after Zakuro releases his Box of Carnage. When all of them seemed to be in trouble, Varia appears and goes to their rescue. The Curse of the Rainbow Arc Lal Mirch was briefly seen in Reborn's dream of when The Man with the Iron Hat|the man with the iron hat gathered the original "I Prescelti Sette" in her adult form. She was later seen in the CEDEF headquarters working alongside Iemitsu when Colonello came as a customer, surprising her. Later, Lal Mirch confirms with Oregano that she was going to fight as Colonello's representative for the Arcobaleno fight. When arriving in Japan at the Sawada household, Lal Mirch merely remains quiet while Iemitsu introduces the CEDEF to Nana and vice versa, also wondering if Tsuna was remembering the Arcobaleno Curse|Arcobaleno curse when Tsuna realized that she was Lal Mirch. During the second day of Representative Battle of the Rainbow, she observed Colonnello in his real form defeating members of Team Yuni and Team Verde, giving an A for his result. She and Colonnello later questioned Reborn when the latter didn't reveal his true identity to Tsuna, which Reborn refused to answer. She then received report from Basil about Team Skull's defeat at the hands of Vindice. While Colonnello and the other Arcobaleno went to visit Skull at the hospital and to discuss about Bermuda, she, Basil, and Iemitsu were attacked by a Vindice that resulted with their team's disqualification because Iemitsu's Boss watch was destroyed in attempt protecting Nana. When Iemitsu revealed Colonnello's intention to free Lal from her curse, she told him that she would also done the same thing for him and grateful for him. After the final battle with Bermuda and his team and Kawahira removed the Arcobaleno curse, she is the only one to return to her adult form while the other Arcobaleno remains as babies and age naturally instead. Sometimes later, Colonnello proposed her to marry him, which she agreed and sent wedding invitations to their friends. Unfortunately, according to Reborn, they have an argument that caused them to postpone their wedding. Оружие и Способности Equipment *'Nuvola Gauntlet': Lal first used this Box Weapon against Tsuna and Gokudera and has been shown to fire bullets made of Mist Flame and regular lead ones. It is powered by Mist Flames. *'Centipedes|Cloud Centipede': Due to the Cloud's propagation, her Box Weapon has the Ability to forcibly draw out Flame, which is how she subdued Тсунаеши Савада. Also, they possess extremely sharp pincers which she used to skewer Джинджер Бред in their battle. *'Parachute & Balloon|Mist Parachute & Balloon': A Box that serves to alert it's owner to a threat. When triggered, one of the four strings will burn with Mist Flames, signifying the general direction of the threat. *'Stealth Ring': A ring that can conceal Lal's presence from machines. *'Shotgun': Lal uses this shotgun to fire shots, an attack of it being named as "Survival Blast", first used during the Arcobaleno Trials Arc, the attack being a series of pinpoint shotgun blasts. Techniques *'Mist Net': Her Nuvola gauntlet can project mist flame projectiles to form a net around its target. As the net is made of flames attempting to flee from it would cause burns. *'Survival Blast': An attack where Lal Mirch fires several consecutive shots. This attack was powerful enough to completely destroy Verde's incomplete Box Weapons, as shown in Verde's Arcobaleno Trial. Отношения Colonnello Lal took in Colonnello as her student at COMSUBIN before they become Arcobaleno. According to Reborn, Lal, at first, didn't accept Colonnello as her student because he was younger than her, and thus kept saying that he was weak and couldn't do it; however, some event made her agree to take him as her student. They grow close to each other after that eventually turned into romantic, since whenever he's around; she always blushes, though she's sometimes annoyed by him because he always said that she "has to act more womanly". In the future, his death really shocked Lal and she even keeps his pacifier and headband and sometimes looks at her photo with Colonnello. Colonnello also returns her feelings the same, often teasing her and even participating in the Arcobaleno battle to free her from the Arcobaleno curse. Colonnello also interrupted the birth of the Arcobaleno and attempted to replace Lal to save her from the Arcobaleno curse; however, despite his good intentions, Lal lost her Rain Flame and became the holder of a corrupted Arcobaleno Pacifier, as well as being inflicted with several scars. During the Curse of the Rainbow Arc, when Colonello transforms back into his adult self, Lal calls him "the shameless newbie soldier that hits on his instructor." After the battle, he eventually able to propose her to marry him and they are engaged, though because of an argument, they must postpone their wedding ceremony. Reborn Lal acknowledges Reborn's power, and even admits that he is the strongest Arcobaleno; however, she is sometimes irritated by him because he always knows what Lal will do or what she is thinking. Reborn also sees Lal as an important comrade, and, in the future, he always gives her many suggestions, mostly about her condition because of the Non Tri-Ni-Set, to which Lal always protests. He also sometimes wants her to change her personality because he states that she's too serious and that she hates jokes. Интересные Факты *Число Лар из фандома - 66. *Лар Милч - ее полное имя. *Лар, как показывается, обладает пламенем тумана и облака, потому что она - неудавшийся аркобалено, но ее пламя истинного характера - дождь. *Лар была инструктором Колоннельо, когда они были все еще в COMSUBIN. *Лар была прежним лидером COMSUBIN. *Кажется, что Лар неспособна пожелать своим студентам удачи, когда они выходят на бой. *Часть ее индивидуальности - то, что она бьёт своих студентов каждый раз, когда они делают ошибку или не оправдывают ее ожидания. *Даже при том, что ее соска испорчена, она все еще частично затронута радиацией тринисетте. *В манге правая щека Лар, казалось, была шрамом от ожога; однако, в аниме, кажется, как будто это - шрам следствие частого использования соски. *На 3-м опросе она оказалась 2-й из всех персонажей женского пола. *Её темы: Burning Prayer Yakusoku no Basho e - vs. Millefiore Навигация en:Lal Mirch Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женщины Категория:Аркобалено Категория:Семья Вонгола и Союзники Категория:CEDEF Категория:Хранитель Дождя Категория:Хранитель Облака Категория:Хранитель Тумана Категория:Требуется перевод